Wormtail and the Beauty Pageant
by PhantomoftheKitty
Summary: Wormtail's personality is drastically altered by mistake. Sequel to Voldemort the School Girl.
1. Chapter 1

If you have not read Voldemort the School Girl before, I recommend you read that before this, because you will not understand this otherwise. That being said, I will get onto the boring part...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way making any money from this work. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity between characters in this story and real life is purely coincidence.

**Summary:** After Voldemort is cured of his radical personality change, Wormtail accidentally picks up some of the magic and drastically changes.

* * *

Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange sat in the drawing room, watching Wormtail prance around in a large purple gown, looking absolutely ridiculous. He stopped in front of them, looked down at them with a slight sneer, then turned away and stomped haughtily down the room, disappearing through a large door. Seconds later he reappeared, this time wearing a skimpy dress that barely covered him. Voldemort and Bellatrix averted their eyes quickly.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Wormtail. He smiled. "Aren't I just beooooooootiful?"

Bellatrix coughed. "Er… yeah," she replied. "Gorgeous."

Wormtail smiled and sashed down the room, once again disappearing through the door. Bellatrix turned to Voldemort.

"It's like putting lipstick on a pig…" she muttered.

"I know, I know…" replied the Dark Lord. "But we must humor him, my dear. At least until we find a counter spell that works on him."

"I still don't understand why the Separatus Personas failed to work." She chewed lightly on a knuckle.

"I'm not sure either, but I do believe that his state as an animagus blocked the spell directly, and that it helped absorb the spell when it was cast on me. I think it sort of reverses the way the spell works normally." replied Voldemort. "In any case, the 'fashion show' isn't over yet, so we have to put up with it a bit longer."

"But, my lord-" She was cut off by Wormtail's untimely reentrance into the room. Voldemort and Bellatrix both stared in shock as he came in wearing nothing but a purple and pink bikini. Bellatrix screamed and Voldemort fainted.

"You just can't take my beauty, can you?" asked Wormtail. Bellatrix screamed again.

Wormtail smiled to himself and left the room. He sat down in a large plush chair in the small chamber he had just entered and sighed.

"Life is wonderful when you're beautiful…" he said happily. He looked into a nearby mirror. Instead of his normal reflection, he saw a beautiful young girl with long blond hair and wide blue eyes. He flipped his imaginary hair and smiled again.

"Well, now that the fashion show is over, I guess I'll go get the mail like they asked me to. Strange that we use a mailbox instead of owls. Oh well." Wormtail quickly changed into a skin-tightrobe that ended shortly above the knees. It was of a sky-blue color, with purple designs across it. Wormtail giggled.

"Gorgeous"

Wormtail pranced outside to the mail-box and opened it up. "WOW! The mail's here again!" he shouted with glee. "I wonder how that works. It's here almost everyday!"

He fetched the mail, and was about to run back inside when he noticed something.

"Oh my goodness!"

It was at dinner that night that Wormtail made his announcement.

"My dearest friends and relations-" he began, only to be cut off by Bellatrix.

"Wormtail, it's only me and Voldemort… And we don't fall under either of those categories."

"Er, right." He started again. "My dearest higher-ranking death-eaters, I have an announcement to make. I, Wormtail P. Pettigrew, have made an important decision today. You see, there comes a time when a person needs to choose whether to better themselves, or to remain in the same dead-end job that they're in. This is a very

important part of anyone's life, and-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT PETER!" This was Voldemort.

"I have decided to quit the death eaters and become a world-famous model."

Both Bellatrix and Voldemort were silent for exactly 25.8462 seconds. Then they both burst into hysterical laughter. Wormtail smiled and sat down, pleased with himself.

"I knew you'd understand, guys. You're the greatest." Bellatrix stopped laughing and stared at him. She kicked Voldemort, who had fallen out of his chair with laughter.

"My Lord… I think he's serious." Voldemort sat up from where he lay on the ground.

"What?"

"It's true!" exclaimed Wormtail. "I wanna be a model!"

Voldemort shuddered. "Alright, Peter, I'm sick of humoring you, and going along with your little fantasies and silly dreams. You can't quit the death eaters. I absolutely forbid it!"

Wormtail pouted. "What- Why?"

"Because," began Voldemort, "You are a hideous RAT who could never even dream of being a model. You're fat, you're old, you're ugly. To top it off, you're a total imbecile who thinks he can win everyone's hearts by stumbling down a carpet! Well, it's time to WAKE UP to REALITY!"

Wormtail drew back in shock, then shuddered. "My lord…" he whispered. For a moment, he seemed like himself again. "What… what happened?" The moment passed, and Wormtail's wide smile pasted itself back onto his face.

"Well, I'm gonna go throw up, 'kay? Gotta get ready for the Beauty Pageant!" He flounced out of the room.

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix. "Did he say… Beauty Pageant?"

"Never mind that," she replied. "What was that outburst a minute ago? What happened to humoring him?"

"I was hoping to shock him out of it."

Bellatrix thought a minute. "Well, now, see here! You almost did shock him out of it, I think. For a moment, he looked exactly like his old self! Perhaps an even bigger shock will bring him back to normal for good!"

"That may just work," replied Voldemort. He smiled evilly. "And I think I have a plan…"

* * *

**A/N**: So. There was my first chapter. If you liked, please review. If you hated, please flame. If you felt indifferent, go do something else, I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way making any money from this work. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity between characters in this story and real life is purely coincidence.

**Summary:** After Voldemort is cured of his radical personality change, Wormtail accidentally picks up some of the magic and drastically changes.

* * *

"No, no, no!" screamed an irate Bellatrix. "I will not wear this- this- this THING!"

"Now now, Bella," replied Voldemort in what he thought was a calm and soothing voice. It wasn't. "Would you rather be subjected to the Cruciatus curse?"

"YES!"

Voldemort sighed. Convincing Bella to compete against Wormtail in the pageant had been much more difficult than he expected. Nothing could be more repulsive than comparing herself to muggles, especially in terms of beauty. It was only her love and adoration for the Dark Lord that compelled her now to do this.

But it didn't mean she had to like it.

Voldemort sighed. "Alright, Bella, what's wrong with this one?"

"It's too frilly!"

Voldemort looked at the pink dress he held. Bellatrix was right. The outfit was disgustingly girly, a mess of satin bows and tulle. He flung the dress across the room, where it landed on a pile of similarly discarded dresses.

It was at that moment that Wormtail entered the room.

"OOOH!" he gushed at the sight of the dresses, immediately diving into the pile. When he emerged he was holding the very same dress that had just been discarded.

"This dress is perfect for the Evening Gown competition!" He squealed, sounding uncannily like the rat he often transformed into. "I wonder where it came from?"

Voldemort shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. If Wormtail found out about their plan, the whole thing would be ruined. He was in luck, though.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Wormtail didn't look suspicious at all; in fact, he looked rather vacant.

"Well," began Bellatrix hesitantly, "we were just- that is, we-

"I know!" exclaimed Wormtail excitedly. "You two bought all these dresses for me! Wow! Thank you guys!" So saying, he pranced from the room with the entire pile of dresses heaped in his arms. Bellatrix and Voldemort sighed with relief simultaneously.

"Well, shall we try another dress?" Bella nodded, and the Dark Lord produced a new dress with a flourish of his wand.

"NO! No, no, NO!" screamed Bellatrix. Voldemort sighed. This really was going to be an ordeal…

Wormtail stood in front of his mirror, staring at himself appraisingly from the side. He tilted his head back and forth, trying to get the best view of himself. Suddenly he spat at himself in the mirror.

"You fat pig!" He screamed in anger at himself. "You stupid fat pig! Who do you think you are, entering a beauty pageant? You disgust me!" He pinched the sides of his face in anger. "Look at this fat! Look at it! You filthy slob! You don't deserve to eat!" Screwing his face up in anger he turned away violently from the mirror and flung himself onto his bed. Unfortunately his bed was comprised of several blankets and pillows on the ground, so this action hurt quite a bit. He didn't seem to mind too much, though, and only sobbed into his pillow.

After a good long cry, Wormtail sat up quite suddenly, pulling a business card out from under his pillow as he did so. Wiping his tears away, he smiled sadly as he read the card.

"I… I suppose it's what I have to do," he said sadly. "Otherwise, I have no chance of winning."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Since the last chapter was rather short, I decided to update again sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way making any money from this work. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity between characters in this story and real life is purely coincidence.

**Summary:** After Voldemort is cured of his radical personality change, Wormtail accidentally picks up some of the magic and drastically changes.

* * *

It was late into the next day before Voldemort and Bellatrix saw Wormtail again. They didn't much care to find out where he was, and so spent most of the day preparing for the Pageant. While Voldemort worked on finding just the right dress, Bellatrix looked into the Beauty Pageant itself.

"My Lord, listen to this!" she suddenly exclaimed as she read through the pamphlet that had come in the mail.

"Alright, then," replied the Dark Lord, glancing lazily through a dress magazine. "Read it."

"London Beauty Pageant… Winner receives a 1-year modeling contract… Looking for Judges." Bella looked at Voldemort meaningfully. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"My dear, what are you- AH!" His face lit up as he realized exactly what that could mean. "Hand me that pamphlet, quick!" Bella did so without hesitation, taking the magazine in its place. Voldemort glanced at the paper and rushed from the room.

Several minutes passed in silence as Bellatrix perused page after page of hideous dresses. It certainly seemed to be the fad among muggles right now to wear the most ridiculous clothing imaginable. Anything that wasn't gaudy and over the top was practically lingerie. The few dresses that were actually passable were plain and shapeless. In a fit of frustration, the witch threw the magazine across the room and into the fire, where it slowly shriveled up and melted into ashes.

A moment later Voldemort strode into the room, looking quite satisfied with himself. "Well, it's settled. I convinced them that I- Dear, where's the magazine?"

Bellatrix refused to say anything, but glanced momentarily at the fireplace. Voldemort sighed.

"That was the last one. Honestly, do you have to have such a temper?"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Bellatrix whirled around and sulked. Voldemort cringed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Oh, stuff it. I don't want to hear anything more about this Pageant for the rest of the day." She turned to leave the room, but was interrupted by Wormtail, who had magically grown long, blond hair and had magically lost about 50 pounds. He was also panting heavily, as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Wormtail, what happened to you?" asked Bella, truly curious.

"I got huff extensions huff and liposuction!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You like?" He giggled insanely.

"No, I don't like!" Bellatrix grimaced. "And why are you so out of breath?"

"Well, I wanted to get more in shape, so I decided to run back instead of apparating."

"That sounds incredibly dangerous," said the Dark Lord. "You should do that again sometime."

"My Lord!" gasped Bella. She may have disliked the twerp, but he was useful to have around the house. "Don't listen to him, Wormtail. How far did you run?"

"All the way from the village. Why?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Don't do that again, you fool. Now go get some rest."

Wormtail followed her advice and staggered upstairs. As soon as he was safely out of earshot, Voldemort took Bellatrix by the arm and steered her gently to the couch.

"Bella, calm down." The woman looked dangerously unhinged, and Voldemort was concerned for her sanity- rather, what little sanity she had.

"I'll be alright," she muttered. "Just- seeing Peter in those robes…" She shuddered involuntarily. Why did the man have to go around wearing clothes that better suited a cheerleader?

"Well, alright then. I think I've found a dress that could work, by the way."

Bellatrix looked up skeptically. "Really," she said scornfully. "This I'd like to see."

Knowing this was as close to a request as he'd get, Voldemort quickly conjured up a twilight-colored satin dress. It managed to be delicate and graceful at the same time, without being flashy. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I suppose it'll do. It's better than any of the others, at least. It's still so…" She trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"So muggle?" Voldemort offered. Bellatrix nodded curtly.

"I fail to see why muggles can't just wear proper robes like everyone else."

"They're muggles, Bella, of course they're foolish. Have you thought of what your talent will be yet?"

"Talent?" Bellatrix asked blankly.

"Yes, talent. There's a talent show as part of the Pageant. I would recommend against singing; everyone does that, apparently."

Bellatrix groaned and collapsed against the back of the sofa.

The next morning found Bellatrix in the drawing room, juggling five beanbags.

"Whatcha doing?" an obnoxious falsetto echoed through the room and Bella dropped the beanbags in shock, all but one of them landing on her head.

"Wormtail!" She spun around to face the rat and nearly threw up. Today he had done away with the robes and was wearing a pink tubetop and short shorts. At least he had shaved today.

"Why are you juggling, Bella?" he asked innocently, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Don't call me that, rat." The witch sneered. "I'm only juggling because I feel like it. Now go away. I'm sick of looking at you."

"You're just jealous of me, aren't you?" Wormtail giggled. "Who wouldn't be? I'm almost jealous of myself!" He stretched into a pose that would have looked more fetching on an eighteen-year-old girl.

Bella gritted her teeth in disgust. "That doesn't even make sense."

"So what? I'm so gorgeous, I don't have to make sense."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, deciding what to do for the Talent portion of the Pageant?"

Wormtail's face stretched in shock. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" He dashed from the room to go figure out what to do. Bella sighed.

"Well, now that he's gone…" She picked up the beanbags and resumed juggling.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
